We will always be together
by Peace-Love-N-Bubblegum18
Summary: Sakura is leaving konoha and going to America. Sasuke and sakura meet at the cherry blossom tree where he will confess something to her which he has never done to any one b4. sasuXsaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. but I own this story!! Muhahahaha!

A/N this is my first story. If u find it crap tell me.

We will always be together. One-shot.

Sakura packed her bags the day before they leave to America. It was already 6

o'clock and she has been packing for 3 hours. Her stomach growled as she

stood up from her bed.

"Damn all this packing makes me hungry." She said. She walked down the

stairs and entered the kitchen. She scanned all of the cupboards to look for

food. She made instant ramen and walked back up the stairs. She didn't

notice her mom cleaning the loving room.

"Sakura," she started. "I'm really sorry but we really have to do this." She

continued. Sakura was mad at her mother for telling her only 2 days ago and

now she is ignoring her.

"Hn." Sakura replied, and walked back up to her room. She went to her laptop

and signed in msn. Her friends were already online.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

**Kunaiprincess10: Ten-Ten**

**Prettybutdangerous5: Ino**

**HyuugaH: Hinata**

**Cherry-blossom568: Sakura**

_Kunaiprincess10: Sakura is it true tht ur leaving tomorrow? _

_Cherry-blossom568: yeah sorry guys it can't be helped. It's because of my _

_parents jobs. And it's already makin my life a living hell becuz of Kankuro not _

_wanting to leave. _(yes the 3 siblings are in this story.)

_Prettybutdangerous5: Damn girl u have it bad._

_HyuugaH: Sakura I'm goin to miss u I hope u didn't hav 2 leave! ___

_Cherry-blosssom568: Aw thnx Hinata but I have to._

_Kunaiprincess10: Sakura it's in America how could u go tht far?!_

_Prettybutdangerous5: I hope u will still remember us and come back! Sakura!!_

_SOB SOB_

_Cherry-blossom568: Don't worry I will come bk and I will remember u guys. And pls can we change the subject cuz this is goin to give me waterworks soon._

_HyuugaH: LoL!!_

The girls talked about gossip and what has been happening around the school

And about the embarrassing things the boys did. Till the boys logged in.

**Whiteyedboy1: Neji**

**Urjealouseofme: Sasuke**

**Kyuubikid204: Naruto**

**Cloud9enius: Shikamaru**

_Kunaiprincess10: Omg thts what like Neji done!_

_Whiteyedboy1: Neji what done? (_Just to let u know every one is OOC)

_Kunaiprincess10: nothing._

_Kyuubikid204: lol…. Hi Hinata!_

_HyuugaH: Hey naruto how ya doing?_

_Kyuubikid204: Oh nm._

_Urjustjealouseofme: Hey Sakura._

_Cherry-blossom568: Hey Sasuke._

Everyone logged out after and hour's talk. Neji finally asked Ten-Ten out.

Naruto still doesn't know Hinata likes him. Shikamaru invited Ino to go cloud

Watching. And Sasuke told Sakura to meet him in the park underneath the cherry blossom tree.

(A/N I'm just going to miss everyone out and skip to the park)

Sasuke waited for Sakura patiently (I know hard to believe he is patient to this gal) under the cherry blossom tree.

He walked Around the tree and spotted a rose bush. He walked towards it and started feeling its silky petals.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Sakura ran to the park. She didn't want to miss her flight. She spotted the Cherry blossom tree and walked towards it to find a very hansom guy sitting next to the tree.

The guy stood up to greet his friend.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said with a worry tone to it.

"Hey Sasuke. Why did you ask me to come here?" she asked impatiently. Waiting to hear what he has to say.

"I need to tell you something" He said nervously

"Okay then what is it."

"well…" he started.

"well what?"

"um… I… you… well…"

"please Sasuke can you hurry up a little bit my mo/um is going to kill me if I don't go back soon." Sakura pleaded. (is that a right word to say here?)

Sasuke thought about this. '_Maybe this isn't a good Idea… I'm totally freaking out here! This is bad I don't think I can say it. well I just say it fast so I'll get over and done with.'_ He stopped thinking and stared into Sakura's emerald orbs.

"Sakura I…I…"

"Sakuraihavefeelingsforyouandidon'twantyoutoleavepleasedon'tgoiwantyoutostayforeverwithme." (A/N guy do you understand that?) Sasuke said while taking in a lot of air.

Sakura stared at this wide eyed and speechless.

"Sa-su-ke" she said trying not to show her pink face.

"…" Sakura was about to say something but got caught off, because of Sasuke placing his lips on hers.

Sakura was shocked again by his actions. Sakura was about to pull away but

Sasuke kept her close to him by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sakura didn't know what to do so she gave in and felt sasuke's warm lips against hers.

Sasuke started to bite Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Sakura parted her lips a little bit and Sasuke gladly snaked his tongue in her mouth.

Sakura threw her arms across Sasuke's neck as he licked the top of her mouth.

They were at this for 5minutes till they pulled away gasping for air. Sakura turned blushed on what she had done and turned away. Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear. She pulled away when her phone rang. It was her mum she had to go.

She looked at Sasuke one last time, and gave him a peck on the cheek and left him standing there with his hand on the place where she just kissed him.

He smiled. Yes a rare smile of The Uchiha Sasuke. He thought of what Sakura said to him a while ago and started to walk home.

"_Don't worry Sasuke-kun I will come back and remember this always I love you…"_

So guys what do you think?! This is my first fic so please be nice.(if you want to anywaiis)

Ja Ne!

Bubblebum180


End file.
